Disfrazando Sentimientos
by Xime.Black
Summary: UA. Oneshot. En un estado de totalitarismo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger serán parte de la revolución.


Bueno, hola nuevamente! D. Me alegra mucho estar publicando nuevamente.

Paso a contarles cómo surgio esta historia, como bien dice el summary, el fic se ubica en un mundo alternativo con un estado de totalitarismo. La cosa surgió como una tarea para el colegio, tenía que hacer un relato que se pareciera, en ciertos sentidos, a el libro 1984 de George Orwell (espero que alguien conosca el libro.. y si no, leanlo, que en mi opinión es exceletne). como sea, el problema era que nada salia de mi carbonizado cerebro, hasta que se me ocurrió utilizar a mi parejita favorita para hacerlo [DracoxHermione.. vale aclarar P. El resultado es el siguiente, medio experimental ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo, a mi me gustó bastante el resultado. Espero que lo disfruten y entiendan que es un AU, no existe Hogwarts y nada de nada.. solo utilizo los nombres de ellos (que vale aclarar pertenecen a Rowling y no a mi )

Sin más preámbulos y dejándolos de aburrir.. a leer se ha dicho! besos, nos leemos abajo

* * *

Disfrazando Sentimientos por Xime Black

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de poner mi mejor cara de nada, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, como lo esperaba para el chequeo que me estaban a punto de realizar. Me ubiqué entre unos arcos metálicos que emitían un exasperante sonido mecánico, tras unos instantes una luz naranja se encendió sobre ellos, todo estaba bien. Sabía a la perfección cómo controlar mis emociones y sentimientos a la hora de ser censada. El sistema era básico y sencillo, y no hacía falta más que ser un actor mediocre y tener un par de cosas en cuenta para superarlo.

La operación consistía, prácticamente, en tres fases o etapas. La primera y más simple de todas era realizada por una especie de aro de aluminio que se colocaba alrededor del cuerpo de uno. Éste era capaz de captar el pulso y respiración del censado. Por eso, era fácil aprobar esta etapa, si uno estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo durante el proceso nada sucedía, en caso contrario, bueno no había caso contrario, todas y cada una de las personas que asistían a "ese" lugar eran capaces de superar esa primera prueba. La segunda, y un poco más complicada, consistía en dejarse pinchar por una pequeña aguja el dedo meñique, cuando te acostumbras ni se siente. Luego la sangre es procesada por una computadora para ver la cantidad de endorfinas y adrenalina que hay en sangre. La tercera era realizada por una máquina que comprobaba que ningún músculo facial se había contraído o retraído, lo que indicaba que uno había sonreído, peor crimen que uno podía realizar. Su pena era, si uno era afortunado, la muerte.

Finalmente cuando pude entrar me dirigí a la tabla de anuncios, no me sorprendió ver que la autoridad de turno había cambiado, ese día era el turno de una agrupación de anarquistas que buscaba la igualdad entre todos los estudiantes, pero por favor, que ingenua era la gente¿no se daban cuenta de que eso no existía?, para qué perder el tiempo. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza hacía ya largo tiempo, era siempre la misma estupidez, la única diferencia era que los partidos cambiaban de nombres. Pero había que preservar las apariencias, era por eso que pertenecía a la PAEPDE (Plataforma de Agrupación Estudiantil Por los Derechos del Estudiante), redundante¿no?. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que algo podía cambiar, pero no. Nada había cambiado desde entonces y nada nunca cambiaría. Era bastante difícil vivir sin ningún tipo de expectativas, pero como todo, uno aprende a convivir con ello. Pero esta institución está corrupta, como todo hoy en día. A pesar de la gran cantidad de partidos, grupos y asociaciones que existen, hay una que está detrás de todas y que las domina, la REPRESIÓN (Representantes de Estudiantes Partidarios de la Revolución Estatal por una Selección Impuesta y Obligatoria Natural) claro que esto era solo una careta, porque esa sigla no era más que una incoherencia, sin contar que su "presidente" era hijo del reconocido Lucius Malfoy. Sus miembros era preseleccionados y todos eran parte de la Elite de la sociedad. Basaban su doctrina en una teoría bastante vieja de un tal Darwin¿o era Derwin?, bueno no importa, la cosa era algo así como una selección natural, que el más apto, y el que tenía los medios (o algún conocido dentro del Ministerio), iba a sobrevivir, el resto moría (o era eliminado). Era por eso que me encontraba en "la escuela" para ser estudiada y analizada, para ver si era apta para el mundo. Sin palabras.

Como sea, solo faltaba controlar una cosa antes de que pudiera ir, finalmente, al aula. Con paso lento, pero firme, me acerqué a _la pared de las prohibiciones_. Enarqué una ceja al notar que una nueva notificación se encontraba enmarcada, pero rápidamente suprimí el gesto.

"_Ley Educacional N° 385"_

_Queda totalmente prohibido, desde el día de la fecha, utilizar el pelo atado._

_La dedición fue tomada con el fin de demostrar que la libertad existe._

_Las leyes N° 167 y 317, quedan por tanto, anuladas._

_Sin otro fin más que velar por su seguridad._

_PAPLIE (Partido Anárquico Por La Igualdad Estudiantil)"_

Lentamente subí mi mano hasta mi cabello y lo solté lentamente. Estaba cansada de los constantes cambios de las absurdas leyes que regían en el lugar. Una enmarañada y ensortijada melena se esparció lentamente por mi espalda y rostro. Era molesto llevar el pelo suelto, pero era mejor callar y obedecer.

-las hebillas también, Granger– escuché decir a una voz a mi espalda. No había necesidad de darme vuelta para ver quién era, reconocería esa voz hasta en la marcha más multitudinaria. Era Draco Malfoy, presidente de REPRESIÓN.

-Como quieras Malfoy – dije sacándome las susodichas hebillas. Una mueca sarcástica invadió su rostro, si no hubiese sido porque estaba prohibido sonreír y ya nadie era capaz de hacerlo, habría jurado que él lo estaba haciendo.

-Bien ya sabes que debo enviarte con una detención a la sala de trabajo social – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando una puerta que estaba en el rincón de la sala, simplemente asistí. Prefería mil veces eso que ir a clases. – Hermione Granger¿me equivoco?, no, no lo hago, nunca – afirmó al tiempo me que me entregaba un papelito azul, o sea, mi detención. – espero que disfrutes tus próximas 10 horas - y se fue dando por terminada la conversación. De hecho ni siquiera hubiese pensado agregar algo más, las palabras de Draco Malfoy eran ley, y mejor respetarlas.

Entre en la sucia sala donde debía desperdiciar mis próximas diez horas haciendo nada productivo, igualmente nada lo era. Como sea, me di cuenta que no era la única detenida, había unas cuantas personas más allí, en especial chicas (con el pelo suelto, por su puesto). La institutriz, mujer terriblemente escuálida, con unos gruesos anteojos y nariz en forma de gancho me señaló un pequeño taburete que se ubicaba frente a una mesa donde había unas cuantas armas esperando ser lustradas. Trabajo que yo haría. Me senté en una silla y sin más preámbulos me puse a limpiar armas, que, lo más probable era que no eran usadas desde hacía varias décadas, y que nunca más serían usadas. Eran anticuadas y triviales, nada comparadas con la nueva tecnología que era utilizada para fines bélicos. Pero era mejor estar callada y trabajar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado lustrando esas armas, solo podía asegurar que mis manos dolían muchísimo para cuando el silencio sepulcral del la habitación se vio arruinado, no era nada improbable que a uno se le cayera alguno de esos cacharros después de horas de fregar y fregar. Pero pronto la estúpida escena, que era de lo más cotidiana, se transformó. El arma, mejor dicho la pistola V457-f7 (instrucción de armamento, ya saben), cayó sobre el pie de Lavender, quien dejó escapar un gemido de dolor (hasta aquí todo bien, un gemido podía ser perdonado luego de 20 horas de trabajo forzado). Pero, Seamos, quien se encontraba en su frente, dejó escapar una carcajada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, lo que pasaría a continuación no sería agradable de ver, creanmé que no.

La Sra. Brick, la institutriz, apretó enfurecida un botón rojo de una serie de botones que se encontraban en la pared de todas las habitaciones. Rojo, alerta máxima, alguien había reído. Era imperdonable. La puerta salió volando y la brigada de quebrantadores entró, vestía trajes negros y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por máscaras, no se podía ver siquiera un milímetro de piel de ellos. Una mueca de horror se grabó en el rostro de Seamus y cuando sintió que le cubrían el rostro con una capucha negra supo que ya todo estaba perdido. Vi como uno de los de la brigada le pegaba con una barra de metal a Seamus en la cabeza. Todo pareció correr en cámara lenta entonces, la cabeza de él cayendo, el sonido hueco que hizo al golpear contra la mesa y la mancha de sangre que, a pesar de la capucha, había logrado llegar a la mesa. Luego lo agarraron por los hombros y se lo llevaron arrastrando del lugar. Malfoy entró en el aula y controló que estuviese todo bien, mi sangré hirvió en mi interior por la ira, pero ningún rastro de ella llegó a mi rostro. Cuando se estaba por ir, pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a mí con un gesto cínico en su rostro.

-Granger, tengo entendido que eres buena traduciendo código Frok – dijo (ya saben lo que es ese código, es ese que se utiliza en tiempos de guerra, o sea siempre, para mandar mensajes codificados, yo había sido una de las afortunadas que el año pasado lo había podido aprender, lamentablemente). Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros – sígueme.

Ambos salimos de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, se suponía que él, el gran Draco Malfoy hijo de Draco Malfoy, tendría que saber traducir el código Frok. Tal vez era cierto que el era un gran idiota que subsistía por su padre y no por sus aptitudes. Si, definitivamente eso era bastante probable.

Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por unos pasillos laberínticos entramos a una sala en donde nunca antes había estado. Pronto me di cuenta de que no existía tal texto que traducir, todo era una trampa, me habían descubierto. Empecé a sudar frío al ver que la sala estaba lleno de caras desconocidas.

-¿es ella, Draco? – preguntó una de las pocas chicas que se encotaba allí, el simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza para confirmar la pregunta de la muchacha. Un murmullo general se apoderó del lugar.

-es un honor tenerte con nosotros Hermione Granger - Un chico, aparante un año mayor que yo, lo digo por el uniforme, se paró en frente mío y me extendió la mano. Le miré entre incrédula y aterrada, el contacto físico entre personas de diferentes sexos, aunque fuese mínimo, estaba totalmente prohibido. Escuché como una terrible carcajada invadía el lugar, era Draco riendo¿quien más?

-Podés tocarlo, no te vas a contagiar nada. – mi incredulidad creció, si se podía decir, más aún. Mitad aterrada por el hecho de tener por primera vez contacto con un chico y mitad desconcertada le tendí lentamente la mano y el chico la estrechó suavemente. Era reconfortante.

-Bienvenida entonces Hermione – dijo Draco agarrando mi otra mano y depositando un suave beso sobre ella, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al tiempo que su rubio cabello me hacía cosquillas en mi mano.

-¿qué es todo esto? – pregunté cuando la facultad del habla volvió a mi.

-REPRESIÓN – respondió simplemente él divertido. – y vos has sido aceptada para formar parte de nosotros, sentite afortunada

Oh dios, en qué me había metido. Cómo había llegado allí, mejor dicho. Había roto más reglas en los últimos 5 minutos que en toda mi vida, había tocado a un chico, había entrado en una reunión clandestina, había escuchado risa y no había delatado al delincuente. Estaba totalmente perdida. Pero que demonios, si ya estaba hundida, iba a saber porqué y no me iba a quedar callada.

-no pienso unirme a una sociedad de déspotas y engreídos como esta – dije esperando el golpe, o algo por el estilo, pero la reacción colectiva no fue la que esperaba.. Todos rieron!!, había reido¿acaso estaba soñando?

-Explícale Blaise – dijo Draco desplomándose en el suelo junto a sus compañeros. El chico que me había estrechado la mano sonrió complacido y comenzó a hablar.

-Como bien ya sabes, Hermione, REPRESIÓN es una sociedad creada por el padre de Draco en sus años de juventud. El fin de la sociedad es crear un mundo ideal, creado solo para ellos capaces de sobrevivir, un mundo para los mejores, un mundo para nosotros.

-Y después niegan que no son déspotas ni engreidos – dije con sorna e ironía.

-¿Qué sabes de la teoría de selección natural, Hermione? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi réplica.

-Que fue formulada por un viejo loco hace muchísimos años.

-No estas equivocada amiga mía – rió – pero además de eso qué es lo que sabes

-Que únicamente los más aptos sobrevivirán y que los otros no.

-Bastante resumido, pero si prácticamente, es eso. ¿te lo imaginas Hermione?, un mundo ideal, un mundo donde solamente los mejores estén, los sobrevivientes a todo. O acaso no te das cuenta de que toda esta mierda es para eso, para seleccionar quienes son los mejores. – dude, y dude en serio, la semilla de la curiosidad había sido plantada en mí y ya no se podía detener. – es por ello que tenemos planeado separarnos de REPRESIÓN y hacerlo por nuestros medios, un exterminio radical, no importa cuántos, no importa quiénes, no importa cómo. El fin justifica los medios, no importa cuantos moriremos, no importan los riegos que debamos correr, la sed de un futuro mejor va a ser nuestro alimento. Un futuro planeado, un futuro con los mejores, un futuro para los mejores, para aquellos que sobrevivan. – asentí lentamente, entendía. Tal vez, tal vez todo eso era cierto, la idea me estaba seduciendo, y me estaba seduciendo de una forma bastante fuerte.

-Bienvenida entonces – dijo Draco besando nuevamente mi mano – manos a la obra.

Con esto último me explicaron cual iba a ser el primer blanco. Íbamos a empezar, con lo que sería una gran cadena de destrucción, con nuestro mismo instituto. La bomba ya estaba preparada en las entrañas del edificio y explotaría esa misma tarde. Nosotros saldríamos antes e iríamos a refugiarnos a un escondite que ya tenían planificado ellos, ya nada importaba, íbamos a vivir en la clandestinidad. Lucharíamos por un futuro, por un futuro para gente como nosotros.

Allí nos dirigíamos cuando sentimos el estruendo y la explosión, todos vimos como pedazos de escombros volaban por el aire y la cal llenaba el aire volviéndolo de un color gris. Pude reconocer la mirada de Draco entre el humo y un fuego se encendió dentro mío. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me la dedicó, una extraña mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, se dibujo en mi rostro… ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo, hacía cuanto que no sonreía!, paracía mágico. Tal vez, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Tal vez aprendería a sonreír pronto.

* * *

Bueno.. espero que les halla gustado..

sea así o no, sus opiniones son esperadas y hacen a esta pequeña escritora más feliz de lo que creen.

guiñoguiño reviews guiñoguiño

Saludos!, espero leernos pronto .


End file.
